Birthday with Banba
by Flame of the Yuri
Summary: I know I'm like a week late but I wanted to celebrate Sumirekos birthday with my first fanfic. Two-shot, Shinya/Sumireko in chapter one and Mahiru/Sumireko in chapter two. Contains yuri (obviously) and explicit content so be advised.
1. Shinya's Surprise

A/N: First fanfic and it's smut! I know I'm late but I've been traveling around a lot and haven't had access to a computer in a while, my apologies. I'm new to writing so go a little easy on the reviews, but please do critique me so I can do better next time. Without further ado please enjoy the first part of this two-shot.

Warning: Contains explicit content as well as yuri. Don't like, don't read.

Characters belong to the rightful owners, I only own the idea for this story.

* * *

Sumireko found herself pinned to the wall forcefully by her wrists with someone's lips slammed onto hers. "Mm!" she couldn't hold back a surprised whimper. Shinya pulled back and smirked deviously. Sumireko blushed as she questioned "W-what are you doing so suddenly?" "Isn't it obvious? It's midnight so I'm giving you your birthday present."

The pale girl didn't let her protest as she crushed their lips back together, her tongue easily sliding in the shocked girls mouth. Sumireko couldn't help but to melt into the kiss. It was so fiery and rough, yet still held so much passion. Their tongues wrestled as their saliva mixed in a frenzy of lust. Shinya stuck her leg in between Sumireko's and rubbed against her wet panties, earning a shudder in response. "Gettin' pretty excited, huh?" Shinya teased before quickly undoing the girls top in a flash.

The wealthy girl was helpless when it came to Shinya's advances, but it's not like she was complaining. She loved every moment spent with Banba, night and day.

Her thoughts were cut off as the girl quickly revealed her breasts and started playing with her nipples. "Aah! Shinya!" she moaned aloud, not caring to be overheard by someone. Shinya brought her head down to a hardened bud and bit at it just softly enough to not break skin. "Kya! Y-you're so rough." she cried with embarrassment.

Shinya's assault ceased, earning a confused look from Sumireko till she found herself being carried bridal style to the bed. The instant she was placed on the bed, the silver-haired girl attacked her clothes and left the other girl in her birthday suit to accommodate the occasion.

Sumireko blushed heavily under Shinya's intense gaze as her legs were parted and her eyes met with hungry violet ones. Shinya smiled and showed her fangs as she said "Happy birthday." before assaulting the birthday girls clit with her tongue. "Aahn! Ah!" Sumireko's breathing became heavier with every flick. Shinya gently bit the sensitive bundle of nerves, earning a high pitched squeak from the other girl. She rolled her tongue over it, savoring the taste of Sumireko's juices as they dripped down her chin.

Her hips bucked as she got closer to the edge, perspiration becoming evident on her flawless skin. Her fingers gripped at Shinya's hair as the girl held her waist to steady her movements.

"S-Shinya! Mm! Aah! I'm... about to..!" Sumireko panted between moans. Shinya didn't let up as she inwardly smirked at the girls statement, only opening her eyes to stare at her love as she was about to hit her peak.

Hazy blue eyes locked onto Shinya's violet ones which held the words '_Go ahead. I'm watching you.' _within them, sparking the final moment. She couldn't hold herself back anymore and came with a cry of ecstasy, riding out the waves with Shinya still working at her clit. She lapped at the cum that flowed from the quivering girl, enjoying the sweet nectar that slid down her throat.

Shinya moved up to the girls face and gave her a deep kiss to allow the blonde to taste herself. The kiss was short lived as Shinya pulled away to cover Sumireko, knowing how tired the girl probably was after receiving her 'gift'. Shinya decided to lay with the girl and get some rest as well, bringing Sumireko close to her for warmth and comfort. "Thank you, Shinya. I really liked my present." she smiled as she nuzzled her face into the girls cheek. "I'm glad. Love ya Sumireko." she replied with a chaste kiss. Sumireko smiled and returned the action. "I love you too." she said before they closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Mahiru's Mischief

The day had been full of excitement as the whole mansion was decorated for the girls party. Guests swarmed the halls, buffets were laid out in the dining room with only the best cuisine being served, and gifts were piled high in a corner of the dance hall.

As extravagant as it was, Sumireko was accustomed to such treatment so she thanked everyone for coming and let her parents tend to the formalities of making sure the high class guests were taken care of.

She excused herself from the room without notice and hid in her room, needing to break away from the crowd to relax for a minute on her bed. She went out on her balcony and looked over the flower garden, untouched by the decorations as she requested. She loved the way the flowers looked under the sunlight as it was still early afternoon.

Speaking of afternoon, where was Mahiru? She wanted to see her more than anything today yet the girl hadn't been around when she woke up after last nights events. The sound of her balconies large curtain being closed startled her as she turned around to try to see who closed them. She moved them aside a little to enter her room and the sight before her made her jaw drop and heart palpitate wildly.

"H-Happy...b-b-birthday...Sumireko." Mahiru said nervously, blush covering her face as she tried to hide her embarrassment with a cute smile. She was wrapped in a red ribbon that came around her front to cover her breasts and crotch, yet failed to cover all of her butt and flaunted the majority of her skin. Her pony tail also had the ribbon tied into it as an added bonus. "It's not fair that Shinya gave you a gift already, so now it's my turn." she said with mild confidence, not wanting to be shown up by her counterpart.

Sumireko felt a switch go off inside her as she eyed the spectacle before her, excitement welling up as she looked at each curve of Mahiru's perfect body. She took off the elegant dress that she donned and stayed in her laced bra and panties as to make it comfortable for her to ravage the cute girl. She practically tackled Mahiru onto the bed and immediately claimed her gift, shoving her tounge in the nearly naked girls mouth. She swallowed Mahiru's saliva as their tongues massaged each other, moans escaping their throats. Even with the exchange of breaths through the wet kiss, they still had to stop for a moment.

However, Sumireko didn't let a lack of air stop her from running her hands over the girls frame, moving the ribbon out the way a little as to allow her to get a nice long look at the girls round breasts and taunt nipples. Mahiru let a small moan escape as Sumireko poked at her nipples teasingly.

She loved playing with the shy girl, it helped her break out of her shell when she was in the heat of the moment, which showed more and more each time they had sex. She was glad to have the silver-haired girl become more open to her. With this thought in mind, she removed her bra and panties and pressed their breasts together, feeling their warmth come together. Their tongues instictively came together and the sound of their moans filled the spacious room.

Sumireko reached down to move the ribbon off Mahiru's hips and she rubbed her fingers along the drenched slit. "Aaah!" Mahiru moaned with surprise. Sumireko brought her fingers up to Mahiru's face. "Ara ara, Mahiru, just look at how wet you became." she said as she licked her fingers, the girl below her blushing immensely. "T-that's...dirty..." the reddened girl said, looking around the room as to avoid staring at the embarrassing sight before her. "Not at all, it's delicious." Sumireko whispered in a seductive voice, the gleam in her eyes making Mahiru shudder.

She sat up, adjusting her position to put her throbbing center on Mahiru's. "You're so hot down here." she said, trying to fight a moan to speak. The pale girl gripped the sheets as she felt Sumireko rubbing lightly on her. "Y-you're really wet and warm. It feels...nn...good." Mahiru said while moaning. The moans grew loud as Sumireko grinded their cores together, sweet fluids mixing and staining the bed. "R-rock your hips Mahiru." she said, the girl following her orders as she moved her hips to match the rhythm of her lovers. "Mm..Ah! Don't stop!" Sumireko said lost in pleasure, reaching for Mahiru's hand. They intertwined their fingers for more contact. "S-Sumi...reko...Nn! Haahn! I-It feels so good!" the usually quiet and shy girl was now expressing herself freely, forgetting her inhibitions in the heat of the moment. This was always such a turn on for Sumireko, the moaning only serving to bring her closer to the peak. "Mahiru! Mahiru! Aaah! I love you! Ah!" she cried out, holding her hand tighter. "I...Aahn! I love you Sumireko! L-let's..Ah! Mm! Together!" Mahiru replied with a cute cry of her own. With a few more thrusts they let out a harmonious cry of pleasure as they came together, feeling their cores twitching against one another. Sumireko collapsed on Mahiru and panted on her chest, listening to her lovers heartbeat. They rested in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each others company and warmth. Sumireko moved up and kissed Mahiru gently on the lips and smiled when she saw her blush lightly. "Thank you, Mahiru. This has been the greatest birthday yet." she said with sincerity. Mahiru smiled back at her as they held hands, spending they rest of the day with their hands together.


End file.
